119835-carbine-armor-your-certified-to-wear-as-costumes
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Considering raid gear is BoP... it's pretty impossible for a level one to wear raid gear. As for the first question... I'm not really sure I understand your problem. If nothing had level requirements for costuming, you would be just as capable of wearing a level 40 armor as a level 25 as the next person; there is zero need for jealousy. Currently, light and medium armor wearers have the advantage in that, as they can equip medium/heavy or heavy armor respectively in costume slots regardless of level. All that needs to be done is opening it up to all armor types for all armor wearers. | |} ---- I have yet to find a raid set aesthetic that I'd willingly wear in public. Anybody who I see wearing it I just laugh at because they all look universally bad. +1 | |} ---- ---- Let me try to clarify what I am thinking on this subject. My point is that if the game says item use is based on level then that's what it is. There is no reason for being able to wear it for ANY reason before you are the correct level. If a bug is allowing that to happen, then the bug like all the others in the game should be fixed. If I was to create a game I would not use the level based system for gear. If you could get it, you could use it. I believe that is what most would like to see for costumes. But again, that flies in the face of the game mechanics for WS*. | |} ---- Does it, really? For costumes? The rules seem rather inconsistent, considering as an esper, I could equip medium and heavy armor pieces far above my level in costume slots. My stalker can wear high level heavy armor as costume pieces. | |} ---- As I said, the rules are perfectly consistent, the bug is not. There is only one exception intended for the costume system, and that is Armor Weight. All other restrictions are meant to still apply as normal. | |} ---- Carbine has never acknowledged it as a bug, as far as I'm aware. In fact, I'm not aware of a single time they've ever so much as commented on this topic. So... the assumption that it is a bug is no more valid than the request for the feature to follow through with all gear. | |} ---- ---- Due to the inconsistency in how it currently operates, i think it is a safe assumption that this is not the intended behavior. Carbine simply has much more important things to work on. What the intended behavior is, that's open to speculation. | |} ---- What's inconsistent about it? | |} ---- They did however make clear statements in beta about their intent for the system. Which in short was to give everyone the same amount of options (but not unlimited options). To implement the costume system, add the level caps (in one round of changes) then not apply level caps when they opened up armor weights (in a later round of changes) wouldn't make sense for that stated goal. It's a bug. | |} ---- The fact that level restrictions are applied selectively based on class and armor weight. | |} ---- actually that aspect of it is very consistent | |} ---- the fact that it follows a set of rules by definition makes it consistent, perhaps you don't understand what consistency is | |} ---- Just because it follows a set of rules, doesn't make it consistent. | |} ---- ---- ---- I will. 1. Nothing. 2. More variety and freedom to choose in costuming. | |} ----